


you, me, and the children

by vonseal



Series: jinny and junie [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: AMAZING i wrote trash, Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Romance, its cute tho, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: jinwoo, with two wine glasses in his hands and sleeping alpacas outside and a room devoid of all furnishings, should have felt a little weird with the direction his life had taken.





	you, me, and the children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yehetno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetno/gifts).



> so [@yehetno](https://yehetno.tumblr.com) wrote me this [gorgeous lil drabble](https://yehetno.tumblr.com/post/169382344337/write-about-mj-and-jinjin-buying-an-alpaca-and) about alpacas and myungjin and tbh the request had been a joke just bc im obsessed with alpacas (i go to alpaca fairs and conventions and have several alpacas made from prize-winning alpaca wool hanging about my room) bUT IM SOFT FOR ALPACAS AND SOFT FOR MYUNGJIN AND SO I ADORED IT and i couldnt stop thinking about it, and this is the result.
> 
> go follow [yohetno,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetno/profile) on A03! she was the reason i started writing and she deserves all the love in the world.

Myungjun had lived in the city all of his life.

“Born and raised here!” he would always brag to Jinwoo, as he pointed out places that had changed throughout the years.

Jinwoo, too, was born in the city, though it was further away and a little more crowded, but he had also taken the time to explore the sights of Korea.

Myungjun, it appeared, had not.

He had never been to the mountains. He had never been to the beach. He had never been outside of his city, and maybe one or two towns nearby, and he certainly had never been outside of the country. Planes were too scary, trains were too long, and Myungjun always claimed he was quite comfortable where he was.

And then he went and bought an alpaca.

There was nothing wrong, necessarily, with Myungjun buying an alpaca. He had done his research on the animal, and he had spoken to Jinwoo in depth about his desire to buy one, and Jinwoo had to admit that they seemed cute and docile. It wasn't the cat or dog he had been expecting when he got into a long-term relationship, not a pet like all of his friends had, but it was _still_ adorable, and Myungjun had been instantly enamored with his alpaca.

Except the alpaca needed a playmate.

It had taken only a little bit of time for Myungjun to realize, as he came across information he hadn't seen before in his original research. Jinwoo only knew this because he was pushed off the bed early one morning and some clean jeans and a t-shirt were thrown over top of him before he had the chance to open his eyes.

“Wha-?” he mumbled, trying to pick himself up from the floor.

“Get dressed!” Myungjun announced, panicked. “I found an article that says alpacas are _herd_ animals, Jinwoo! They need playmates, or they'll die of loneliness!” When Jinwoo finally looked over at his boyfriend, already dressed and looking quite frantic, Myungjun added, “Do you want Jinny to _die?_ ”

“Of course not,” Jinwoo groaned, and that was how he ended up helping Myungjun buy a second alpaca. He got to name this one himself, and he fondly wrote _Junie_ out on the certificate of purchase. Myungjun loved the name, and he claimed that Junie did, as well.

Jinwoo thought that Junie was very adorable. She seemed calm and polite; she was a little bit younger than Jinny was, brown with longer, stringy fur, not at all as fluffy and soft as Jinny's.

“She's a _Suri_ alpaca,” Myungjun said, reading from the information packet he had been handed by the breeder. “She doesn't feel like a cloud.” He glanced at the alpaca in their backseat; she hummed at him, and Myungjun giggled. “She's talkative.”

Maybe Jinny was shy, or just quiet, but Junie certainly _was_ far more of a chatterbox than her friend. She was vocal in her pleasure and vocal in her displeasure. She was loud when Myungjun decided to put in a movie, and loud when she woke them up for feeding.

She was especially close to Jinwoo, constantly nudging into his side as he prepared dinner for himself, walking him to his car when he went to drive to work, or resting her head on the couch as he took a nap.

Jinwoo adored her.

He liked his life, and he liked his pets, as odd of a choice as they were, but he always felt something was missing. He felt it most desperately when he would take the alpacas outside to allow them to stretch their legs and play all afternoon. He would hear the sounds of traffic just down the road from them, and people would constantly peer over the fence as they walked by in order to get a glimpse of the infamous alpacas of their neighborhood.

And then Myungjun finally addressed their main issue: “It's really cramped here.”

He said this as Jinny lay by his feet, and Junie's hum came from down the hall, as if in agreement. Jinwoo glanced up from his phone and blinked.

“What?”

Myungjun whined, burying his hands into Jinny's soft wool, complaining, “Our yard is big, but not big enough for Jinny and Junie. And our house is cramped. And the neighbors keep mocking us. And one of the kids down the street threw a rock at Junie.”

“What?” Jinwoo bristled and hurriedly turned to look down the hallway, where Junie lay. She hummed at him when she noticed his stare. “Is Junie alright?”

“Oh, she's fine. He missed. He had awful aim. _I_ didn't have awful aim, though.”

“Did you throw a rock at a child?”

“He's at least fifteen. Hardly a child,” Myungjun snorted, and he rubbed Jinny's side. “I just want my babies to have plenty of space, Jinjin, and this doesn't _feel_ like the space they deserve. Plus, what if there's pollution in the air from the city traffic? Or what if the neighbors finally decide to steal Jinny and Junie – I know they're jealous.”

“I don't think-”

Myungjun was frowning, his lower lip jutted out in a pout, and he mumbled, “I just don't want my babies to grow up somewhere as unforgiving as the city.”

Jinwoo didn't want that, either; he didn't want either of his three babies growing up in an unforgiving city. He wanted to give them the world, to give them open fields and green grass and blue skies. He wanted to give them the sounds of nature, friendly neighbors, and comfort beyond what the city could offer.

So he bought a house.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best of ideas to buy a house without his boyfriend's permission. Their house in the city suited them both just fine, and they had agreed on it together, as they did with everything else they owned. However, he came across it one day when scanning the countryside for places to live, a little secluded but still accessible, a little cozy but still kept up. It was the only house in the small town that was for sale, the real estate agent explained proudly. It was a little further away from Jinwoo's job, but the gas in the town was cheaper than the gas in the city. Myungjun could handle it, working mostly from home, only visiting the office for the group projects he worked on with the other graphic designers, and that was very rarely.

It was a small house, not much larger than what they shared in the city, but it made up for that with its backyard. The grass was a little long, a little colorful, and absolutely perfect. There was a shed, a barn, a little overhang where the alpacas could get some shade. There was already a fence, already sunflowers off to one side, already a small vegetable garden closer to the screened-in back porch.

He was given the chance to look inside, too, at the expanse of the house. There were two bedrooms, one with a large window to overlook the backyard, and the other with a painting of an ocean. There was a kitchen, mostly all furnished, and Jinwoo already noted several places were fresh-cut flowers would be a must to display. The living room was small but still had enough space for everyone to live comfortably.

Jinwoo loved the house.

He could only hope Myungjun would love it, too. He decided to give it as some sort of anniversary present, as something Myungjun could _use_ , not like the silly bow-tie he had given him on their first anniversary.

(Myungjun had loved it, but never had much of a reason to dress up. He kept it, though, tucked safely away in their dresser, always commenting, “Maybe one day I'll wear a suit and a bow-tie!”)

The only thing left to figure out, then, was _how_ to give it.

He supposed he could just come home from work and wave the house keys in Myungjun's face; “Surprise,” he would say, “I bought us a new place!”

Or he could just _tell_ Myungjun to start packing their things in order to move.

It all seemed rather sudden, though, rather messy. Jinwoo wanted to do it right. He wanted Myungjun to love the house first before ever telling him that it would belong to them. He wanted Myungjun to _see it_ , to comment on it, and then to realize that it's _his_.

Jinwoo was smart. Jinwoo liked to plan.

(Jinwoo also liked to ask his search engine and browse through couples' forums, but that was neither here nor there.)

“I have the best anniversary gift,” he murmured one evening, as Myungjun pressed lazy kisses to his bare shoulders.

“Hm?” Myungjun looked tired, exhausted, his eyes closing.

(Beside him, somewhere on the floor, Junie hummed, as if also inquiring what the anniversary gift would be.)

“Let's go see the stars,” Jinwoo whispered. “Out in the countryside. There's this place, this great open area of land, and they have flowers and, and it's beautiful, and there's no lights from the city, no noises or anything. We can go, just you and me and the babies.”

Myungjun nodded his head, though Jinwoo was certain he was agreeing more about their alpacas coming along than anything else. He wouldn't celebrate any important milestone without bringing _them_ along, of course.

(Jinwoo wondered if they had replaced the children they had always talked about adopting. He hoped not.)

“Our anniversary night?” Myungjun asked.

Jinwoo grinned and embraced Myungjun tighter into his arms. Myungjun snuggled against his chest. “So? How about it? Just a few hours. I'll bring wine, cheese and crackers, too, and some feed for Jinny and Junie.”

“Sure thing, Jinjin.” Myungjun's breath was hot against bare skin, his cheek warm where he rest it by Jinwoo's beating heart. “It'd be the best anniversary gift ever.”

“Better than the bow-tie?”

Myungjun snorted. “Of course.”

Myungjun grew more excited as the date neared. He had a light skip in his step as they loaded up Jinwoo's car with necessities, the backseat hosting an array of wines, of blankets, of cheese and crackers. He was a little upset that he would finally have to hook up the trailer he bought; the lady who sheared Jinny suggested a trailer for easier transport, especially when they bought a second alpaca, but Myungjun had never used it. He opted instead to just leave his alpacas where they were, or if he _did_ have to travel, to take only one in the back of Jinwoo's car.

But if both of them were to come, a trailer was vital, and so Myungjun led them onto it. He cooed to them, making sure both had plenty of food to eat on the journey and little blankets to rest on.

(He brought their favorite stuffed animals, too – Jinwoo had never seen them actually _play_ with any of their toys, but Myungjun insisted that they loved it.)

And then they were off. Myungjun chattered next to him all the while, his previous upset at boarding his alpacas forgotten in order to wonder what the countryside would look like at nighttime. He contemplated on movies he saw, of wishing stars that flew across a darkened sky, of rolling fields of corn and wheat, of skinny-dipping in the lake.

(“I don't think there's a lake,” Jinwoo responded, smiling as he drove, “and I don't think I'm in the mood to get naked, anyway.”

“You're right. Jinny and Junie will be with us. Our children shouldn't see that.”)

They passed the city limits. It had been half an hour and Myungjun was nearly bursting with excitement. He kept glancing back at the trailer behind them, yelling out, “We're almost there, babies!” even though it was obvious they couldn't hear. He also rolled down the window, reaching his arm over and stretching out his fingers. The wind made him feel alive, he said. Something about the country breeze; the smells were different, the _feel_ was different.

“I love it,” Myungjun gushed.

Jinwoo giggled. “We're not even there.”

“I love it,” Myungjun repeated.

“It's just the outskirts of the city.”

“And I love it.”

(Jinwoo had to kiss him at the next stoplight. He _had_ to. Myungjun was too cute.)

It was forty-five minutes of a drive. Myungjun didn't even question whether or not it would be worth it; he seemed to trust Jinwoo, and he seemed happy enough, anyway. As they parked in a gravel driveway nearby the house, just out of sight, though, Myungjun was already reaching behind them to grab everything they needed. “You should get the alpacas!” Myungjun announced.

But Jinwoo had other plans. He took the food and blankets from Myungjun's arms and grinned at him. “ _You_ get Jinny and Junie,” he retorted. “I'm the one that has this all planned out.”

Myungjun didn't argue. He nodded enthusiastically and raced over to help lead his alpacas out of the trailer. They both seemed willing to explore, though he held on tightly to their ropes.

(Junie hummed. Jinwoo was pretty certain she sounded just as giddy as Myungjun.)

Jinwoo had Myungjun and the children follow him to the house. Myungjun marveled at it, but Jinwoo, with a secret smile, mentioned something about cutting a deal with the realtor, how he mentioned it was his anniversary and he just wanted a spot to relax with his boyfriend and their two alpacas.

“Did she think you were crazy?” Myungjun asked as Jinwoo unlocked the latch to the gate. He opened it for the alpacas, and Myungjun released both Jinny and Junie. They rushed off, excited at the prospect of open land to explore, even at nighttime with the moon hanging overhead and the stars low in the sky.

Jinwoo shook his head. “No. She said she's had stranger requests.”

“Oh.” Myungjun smiled brightly and looked at the house. “It's so cute,” he murmured. “Jinwoo, it'd be so cool if we lived somewhere like this. Look how much Jinny and Junie love it! Do you hear Junie humming?”

“She always hums, sweetheart.”

“Yes, but she never sounds so _excited!_ She's so happy – _look_ at her! She's skipping!”

She most certainly was. She took long, graceful steps, eyes glancing about her. Jinny followed right behind, fueled by her playmate's own cheerfulness. It was a precious sight, and Jinwoo's heart swelled with pride when he realized he had managed to make everyone in his family fall in love with the quaint house with the large backyard.

“Right here,” Jinwoo murmured, setting his blankets down. Once he and Myungjun were seated, wine in their hands, Jinwoo instructed Myungjun to tilt his head back and look up at the stars.

Myungjun gasped as he did so.

His eyes were wide, innocent and pure, and reflected every single star that shone from above.

“It's beautiful,” he murmured.

“No city lights to pollute the view,” Jinwoo said, taking a sip of his wine. He felt Myungjun lean into him, and with his free hand, he wrapped it around his boyfriend's stomach, breathing in his scent of green tea and cinnamon and clean clothing.

“And no noises to ruin the moment,” Myungjun replied. He sighed happily, snuggling in closer to Jinwoo's embrace. “It's amazing here. It's perfect. Jinny loves it, and Junie loves it, and I love it.”

“Do you?”

“Well, honestly, I'd love it wherever you were, but _here_ , I love it _here_ , because it's something I've always dreamed of, and because my entire family is with me, and it's cute and small and _perfect_.”

Jinwoo couldn't hide his smile again. He grinned widely, a giggle escaping his mouth, and then he asked, “Want to see inside?”

Myungjun gasped, moving quickly to stare at Jinwoo, nearly spilling his wine. “Can, can we?” he stammered in shock. “Are we allowed to? Is it legal?”

Jinwoo held up the key and waved it. “I have this!”

“Did the realtor give you this so we could look around? That's awesome!” Myungjun stood, and he pulled Jinwoo up with him. “I want to see it! Maybe, maybe one day, Jinwoo, we can have a house like this, right?” He followed Jinwoo to the screened-in porch, talking excitedly as Jinwoo unlocked the door. “Can you imagine me sitting right out here, right on this patio? And I could watch Jinny and Junie play. And you could come with me and we could sit together and just- _god_ , Jinwoo, I love it here!” He stepped inside, admiring the porch furnishings and the plants that lined one side of the wall, and then added, “Don't get me wrong, I love _our_ house, too, and I love the city, but I love that despite its flaws. I don't think this place has any flaws.”

Jinwoo laughed as he led Myungjun further into the house. “Too far from my job,” he said, “and the nearest supermarket is the _only_ supermarket. And I've heard the locals are very friendly, very interested in chit-chat. Not much of a night life, either. We couldn't go dancing at clubs.”

“I can dance with you _here_. In the backyard. Wouldn't have any other guys trying to grab my butt, either. It's a fine butt, I admit that, but it's _your_ butt to grab.” Myungjun flipped on a few lights and sighed dreamily. “Jinwoo, this is _so cute!_ This is the living room, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And the kitchen over there – are the bedrooms down the hall? Do you think we'd be allowed to go check them out?”

Jinwoo hid his smirk by drinking more of the wine still in his hands. “I don't see why not.” He linked arms with Myungjun and winked. “Come on, Sunshine. They're not furnished, though.”

Myungjun glanced over at him. “How do you know that?” he asked.

But Jinwoo chose not to answer it; not in the way Myungjun was expecting, anyway. Instead, he led Myungjun into the bedroom with the large window, where he could see Junie and Jinny now taking a nap under the overhang in the backyard. Myungjun cooed at them before deciding to scan the rest of the room.

His eyes fell to a note taped to the side wall, and he pointed at it. “What's that?”

“Hm? Oh. No idea. Let's go look.”

He knew, of course. He knew, as Myungjun snatched it from its perch, exactly what it said. He knew of the papers attached the detailed that the house was _his_ , of the signed documents that signified who was the legal owner of the property.

And, he knew at the very top, in his own messy handwriting, was a short letter.

_I want to give you the world. I think it's impossible._

_This isn't the world. This isn't half of what you deserve. It's not a third of it, it's not an eighth of it, it's nothing you deserve. You deserve so much more, so much better, but this is what I have to offer you._

_I want us to live here forever._

_I want us to let our family grow here._

_(I thought it would be children only, but I think children would grow best if they had alpacas in their house, wouldn't they?)_

_I want to hold your hand in this house. I want to wake up to you in this house. I want to come home after a long day of work and I want this to be the house I come home to._

_Any house would be fine if you were there, but I think we need something that suits us a little bit better._

_Happy anniversary, to the only man I could ever love._

He could detect the slight shake in Myungjun's hands and the little quiver of his chin. Searching eyes glanced up from the letter, landing on Jinwoo's own, a little confusion and a little hope shining through the watery gaze.

“Ji-Jinwoo? You...b-bought a _house?_ ”

Jinwoo held his arms out to his sides and shrugged. “Irresponsible. I should've asked-”

“You _bought a house?_ You bought a house for _me?_ You bought a house for _us?_ Oh, god, for _us_ , Jinjin, for _us!_ ” Myungjun laughed. He let the letters fall to the floor as he flung his arms around Jinwoo's neck, pulling him close and kissing him desperately.

He drew back for breath. He was laughing, despite his tears, and he jumped up and down. “A house! In the countryside! Oh my _god_ , Jinwoo, a _house!_ ”

Jinwoo couldn't help but laugh all the more, and he kissed Myungjun's cheek, smoothing his hair down and grabbing his wine to ensure it wouldn't spill on the carpet.

“We can move in whenever you want,” he said, proud of what he had accomplished. “We can settle down _here_ whenever you desire.”

“Tomorrow, can we start?” Myungjun's eyes were shining, still with the stars; Jinwoo wondered how considering he was inside.

Jinwoo would never deny Myungjun of anything, and he agreed. “Of course! Of course, I'll come home early from work, and then we'll get started. I've gotten everything figured out, too. I know a quicker way into my job from here, and I've made myself friendly to some of the neighbors, and I've already informed our vet of the change, so she knows to drive out here from now on.”

Myungjun seemed less concerned with the details and more concerned with wiping his cheeks. “We have a house in the countryside,” he choked out, “Jinwoo, oh my _god_. I love it!” He leaned in and hugged Jinwoo. “I love _you_.”

Jinwoo, with two wine glasses in his hands and sleeping alpacas outside and a room devoid of all furnishings, should have felt a little weird with the direction his life had taken.

But he wasn't. He loved it all.

“I love you, too, Myungjun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed! i want to write more of this, if yohetno gives me her blessing.
> 
> (ps, she's cute, go tell her she's cute [@yehetno](https://yehetno.tumblr.com))
> 
> sidenote, there's two sorts of alpacas, there's the suri and the huacaya, and the [huacaya is super fluffy and the suri has dreads](http://www.empirealpacas.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/Suri-and-huacaya.jpg).


End file.
